Heart of the Ship
by SpaceRanger
Summary: The thoughts of the one behind it all in the final moments...


**DISCLAIMER: **_All of the PR characters in this fic are not mine although I wish they were.The song in this fic isn¡¦t mine either it belongs to some commercial where I come from.This song doesn't exactly fit in with the concept of this standalone.However, some of it is, and as you read on you will know which parts they are.Anyways, Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment & the Fox Network.Hope you enjoy!Comments and complaints welcomed! :-) _

** **

**Author's Note:**** _It was all Andromeda¡¦s fault!!She and her salient self!The concept of the beginning of this fic, also known as the prologue to the standalone, belongs to Phoenix and Starfire.The title also belongs to Phoenix._ **

**Timeline:**_Unlike many of my stories this starts during "Journey's End"I wasn't able to see it no thanks to WTWB so this might seem a little different from what the rest of you saw. *smirks* _

_ _

## **"Heart of the Ship"**

By SpaceRanger

The red ranger Glanced at the screen and yelled out with a furious tone. "Fire!"They watched the blue lasers hit it's mark. 

"Oh no you don't Rangers."Trakeena screech in a high-pitched voice.She punched the button and the Scorpion Stinger's pinchers held on to the Megaship making them unable to get away.Within it, the rangers held on to the consoles so hard their knuckles turned white while they tried to keep themselves from being thrown.As soon as the ship became a bit steadier, they hurried with the controls trying everything they can to save the ship. 

"It's no use!! We have to put the Megaship on self destruct!" Leo said looking up at the others grimly."Let's go guys!INITIATE THE SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE!!" 

"Self-destruction sequence initiated. Self destruction in 90 seconds." 

"Alpha! Meet us at the Jet Jammer Bay." Leo shouted into his morpher. 

********

_Everything's going to be alright. _

_Everything's going to be alright...... _

She knew it would happen someday and she had no regrets.In every battle she was prepared.Prepared for the ultimate sacrifice of herself in order to protect her crew.She who saw through it all and understood even more.

She was there when her charges was chosen.She was there when some of them had died and when one of them lost everything he cared about.She was there when he had to abandon his home.It was she who persuaded her charge to stop his derogatory manner to the ones she had brought aboard.They were to be his companions in his nostalgic search for peace within himself.

_ _

_Whoever thought the sun would come crashin' down _

_My life in flames _

_Life feels complete with pain _

_This is end _

_The darkest, deepest riverbed _

_My book of life incomplete without you here _

_A loneness remedies _

_Sometimes I miss your touch, your kiss, your smile _

_And meanwhile you know I'd never cry _

_'Cause deep down inside you know our love will never ever die _

_ _

She saw him open up when he thought he was no longer capable.She saw them all fall in love and she saw the miracle that happened to the person once thought dead.She was a battleship and her personal mission was to protect and defend.

She could feel her engines become strenuous and fervent but she couldn't go yet.She had to have meticulous timing.She had to wait until the crew her charge had given her to protect was out of the ship.

_ _

_Everything's going to be alright _

_Everything's going to be okay _

_Everything's going to be alright _

_Together we can take this one day at a time _

_Can you take my breath away? _

_Can you give him life to lay? _

_Is everything going to be okay? _

_I'll be your strength _

_I'll be here when you wake up _

_Take your time and I'll be here when you wake up _

_Uh-huh... _

_ _

*Flash*

_It was the end of the day and the originals had decided to sleep on the ship before planning anything else.The only one awake was her charge.She angled her camera to see him. _

_"Are you alright?"He looked up at her surprised and nodded _

_"Yeah..."There was silence before he asked,"What do you think of them?" _

_"Who?" _

_"Those Rangers."If she could have shrugged, she would have. _

_"I won't know they are hardly ever on the ship."He frowned. "What do you think of them Andros?" _

_"They seem too inexperienced to me.I think this inexperience is due to the fact that they have no mentor to guide them." _

_"Do you really think that or is it because they're planetary rangers from Earth."He groaned _

_"Where'd you hear that?"She chuckled _

_"From what the others said." _

_"Eavesdropping are we?" _

_"I do not eavesdrop.You know that.They asked me about you and quoted what you said."He shook his head. _

_"I don't think any of them will ever forget that!Although I'd admit it is part of the reason.However, my other reason is on their skills for fighting unmorphed." _

_"You do know that they don't exactly have the time with their jobs." _

_"Yeah but if they don't do that and continue to rely on their morphers to do their battle they won't stand a chance if somehow someone cuts off the Power."He sighed."Deca?Would you watch over them?" _

_"You mean the way I did with you?"He nodded. _

_"That would not be possible.One, they do not live on the ship.Two, they are older then when you were when you received the powers. Three, they have jobs to attend to." _

_"But would you just watch over them give them pointers every now and then?" _

_"I would try¡X" _

_"Promise?" _

_"I promise Andros."_

*End of Flash*

_I never thought my heart would miss a single beat _

_Caress your hand as I watch you while you sleep _

_So sweet _

_I repossess search within _

_To find a cure _

_To bring you back again _

_And the sun will rise _

_Open up you eyes _

_Surprise, just a blink of an eye _

_I tried, I tried to be positive _

_Yo!Fighters will fight! _

_Wake up and live!!!_

She remembered it clearly.How could she not?She was an artificial intelligence who grew beyond her original program.The one who built her allowed her to do so in order to protect her two remaining charges who was then only ten years old.As she watch the Galaxy Rangers leave the ship she thought, _Farewell my friends, all of you._As soon as the rangers were out of range she detonated and her vision grew black.

_Everything's going to be alright _

_Everything's going to be okay _

_Everything's going to be alright _

_Together we can take this one day at a time _

_Can you take my breath away _

_Can you give him life to lay _

_Is everything going to be okay? _

_I'll be your strength _

_I'll be here when you wake up. _

_ _

_Everything's going to be alright... _

********

"¡Xcoming around now!!!!"A familiar voice shouted with excitement._Was that T.J.?_The blackness soon turned into blurry vision as a different voice replaced it.

_I'd give my life to only see you breath again _

_Hand in hand, as we walk on the white sand _

_To hear your voice _

_Rejoice as you rise and say _

_"this is the day that I'd wait for you okay?" _

_Today though as time just move on _

_You can hear it go _

_But I'm playing my favorite song _

_I miss you much, I'd wish you'd come back to me _

_You see I'd wait a lifetime 'cause you're my destiny. _

_ _

"Are you alright?"A familiar voice asked._Andros?_She blinked her eyes to clear them and saw Andros, Zhane, and the rest of the original crew, including James, the Phantom Ranger and long-lost brother of Andros, looking down worriedly at her.It took her a few nanoseconds to comprehend that.She looked down at herself startled as they helped her into sitting position.

_Everything's going to be alright _

_Everything's going to be okay _

_Everything's going to be alright _

_Together we can take this one-day at a time _

_Can you take my breath away _

_Can you give him life to lay _

_Is everything going to be okay? _

_I'll be your strength _

_I'll be here when you wake up alright? _

_ _

"Rangers?What happened?How did I get here?"The Lightstar Rangers exchanged a relieved smile.

"Backup generator," Cassie explained with a quirk of her lips."We had began this construction right after we heard that you had been 'borrowed' by the Galaxy Rangers.If the ship exploded you would be downloaded into this android body.It was Ashley's idea."

_Everything's going to be alright _

_Everything's going to be okay _

_Everything's going to be alright _

_Together we can take it one day at a time _

_Can you take my breath away _

_Can you give him life to lay _

_Is everything going to be okay? _

_I'll be your strength _

_I'll be here when you wake up alright? _

_ _

"Thank you Ashley."Ashley beamed.

"It was no problem.After all it's the least we could do after all the things you did to help us."Zhane nodded in agreement and gave her a puzzled glance.

"So...What happened out there Deca?"Deca smiled and proceeded to explain.

_ _

_Everything's going to be alright _

_Everything's going to be alright... _


End file.
